The After Effects of Finals
by carnival-cafe
Summary: Jean's apartment is a junk yard after the down pour of final's season has passed, his boyfriend Eren thinks there's something living in his sink under the dishes and Levi can't leave his baby boy to his doom and has to whip both him and Jean into shape. JeanEre and Papa Heichou to the rescue.


**The After Effects of Finals**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Hajime Isayama

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**A/N: **I'm suddenly into writing mundane activities. It's honestly quite fun, especially when you take into account how much energy characters can bring to an otherwise boring situation.

X

X

"Jean, what the hell?!" Eren exclaimed, his eyes wide in near disbelief at the state of his boyfriend's living room apartment. Usually, the place was pristine if not spotless but considering the fact that they hadn't seen each other for a good three weeks thanks to finals, the amount of empty ramen bowls, soda cans and coffee cups lying around was a world record for Jean. After scanning the chaos one last time, Eren finally turned to the apartment owner, his expression still bewildered. "What happened to you during finals?"

Jean Kirstein could hardly conceal the look of embarrassment he wore and groaned as a result. The condition of his living space was already a good enough explanation to describe the hell he endured over finals, wasn't it? Right eye twitching, Jean clicked his tongue, irritated now but what could he do when Eren was naturally slow at things. "It's obvious isn't? I mean, look at the place." He pointed out with a grumble.

Eren made a drawn out noise, hesitant to look back at the mess that stretched out from the kitchen into the room they stood in. Silent on the matter, his mind fell into a thought, and he almost considered calling up his father for some assistance since Levi was well practiced in tackling heavy chores such as this. But then again, if he did that, it would only lead Jean down further from his father's graces and they really didn't want that…

"You must have been swamped, huh?" Eren finally replied and Jean just shook his head. Figures he wouldn't understand, since Eren was still a freshman and Jean himself already a junior. "Well, how about I help you clean?" The brunet finally suggested. "That'll make you feel better!"

"I guess…" Jean said, looking around at just how much space they needed to tidy up. That and how much walking room there was for them to navigate the place.

"So where should we start?" Eren asked, stepping over a pizza box left on the floor as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a plastic bag.

"How about you clean the kitchen and I take the living room?" Jean suggested, kicking together a small pile of trash on the ground into a group before he scanned the extent of the room one more time. "Also, while you're in the kitchen, can you hand me some trash bags?" He added, wincing lightly. "They're under the sink."

"Yeah, sure." Eren hollered, finding himself miraculously unharmed after tip toeing over the debris and into the kitchen. When green eyes landed on the mountain of dishes in the sink, food and grime crusted on the surface of each and every plate, bowl and eating utensil, he slowly peered back at the living room where Jean stood with his back to him. "So, this is the reason why you resorted to take out for god knows how long…" He said, glaring holes into the back of his boyfriend's head.

Jean then whipped around, somewhat alarmed. "Huh?"

"Did you not see the mess in your own sink?!" Eren suddenly exclaimed, the volume of his voice catching Jean off guard.

"What are you yelling at me for?!" Jean shot back with a growl but Eren wasn't having any of it.

"I'm yelling because of this monstrous hill of dishes you have!" Eren shouted again. "I swear there's something living in the sink now!" He added, reaching a tentative finger out to poke at a nearby plate but the moment he touched it, all hell seemed to have broken loose and Eren's heart just about jumped out of his chest when the tower of plates and bowls went tipping over with a crash. "Kyaahh!"

"E-eren!" Jean screamed, jumping over a few ramen cups to find Eren pressed up against the other side of the kitchen with a hand pressed against the lower half of his face. It was certainly an odd sight but the second a putrid and decaying scent reached Jean's nose, he began to understand why and grimaced shakily.

"T-that's it! I'm calling my dad!" Eren finally exclaimed behind his hand.

"What?!" Jean panicked. "Don't do that he already hates me!"

"I can't handle this mess by myself!"

"Eren you coward!"

"Shut up! I know you want help too!"

Much to Jean's absolute embarrassment, Eren did end up calling Levi for help. Of course, the action didn't go unpunished though. After cleaning and tidying up every nook and cranny of his apartment, Levi saw to it that Eren was kicked off his feet and flat on his back for not being able to endure the mess.

"What kind of son of mine are you?" Levi glared at him then before turning his piercing gaze on Jean next.

The poor guy was frozen stiff with fear and Eren lied on the floor like a kicked puppy. Thankfully, Levi wasn't so cruel as to leave his son whimpering on the ground for too long and helped him up again but not without another hit to the back of his head with the stick of his broom once he was standing straight.

"You, learn to keep your place clean if you want to continue to enjoy the hours of daylight." Levi said his voice grave as he pointed at Jean. "And you, man up and don't forget your cleaning supplies." He growled. "It's no wonder why you couldn't do the dishes by yourself."

"I'm sorry dad…" Eren replied, dejected but his mood seemed to lift when Levi reached up to ruffle his hair playfully.

"Just try not to call me like that again unless it's an emergency." Levi grumbled, clicking his tongue at the end. Packing up his things and giving the place a one more look over, Levi bide the couple farewell but not before leaving a few words of advice for them. "Try to take care of each other, alright?" He said sternly.

Taken aback, Jean and Eren then looked at each other, blinking as Levi rolled his eyes at them before stepping out the door and leaving them to their own devices. With him gone, Eren finally pouted, crossing his arms against his chest with a huff and of course his actions triggered Jean enough to jump back with offence.

"Oi, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, can we just sit down?" Eren mumbled. "I'm tired of standing…"

"Jeez." The older male groaned, irritated but looking down at the contemplative look on Eren's face, Jean just barely grasped the defeated glint in his green eyes. With another sigh, he then surprised the younger of the two by lifting him up into his arms.

"Wha—what?!" Eren exclaimed, shocked. "Jean, what are you doing?! Put me down!"

But Jean wasn't in the mood for listening to the other's screaming after having to swallow his pride and bend over backwards for the college freshman's terrifying and obsessive compulsive father. With Eren flailing up and down in his arms, it took nearly all of Jean's patience not to drop him in the middle of the hallway. When he kicked the door to his bedroom open, he scrambled towards the bed only to dive forward. He just barely managed to not flatten Eren down on the mattress, and expertly maneuvered the younger male around until he had Eren cradled against him. By then, Eren had stopped squirming, confused but he fell into silence, his body molding almost naturally into Jean's.

"Finally calmed down, huh?" Jean remarked.

"Shut up…" Eren replied, closing his eyes as he pressed himself even closer.

"Still upset then, I see."

"I wasn't helpful…"

"You tried."

"It wasn't enough…"

"You did fine."

"But, Jean!" Eren whined, glaring lightly but the older male didn't seem to care and just pinched at his face.

"There's always next time." He said, reassuringly, his smile gentle and it just barely simmered down the gloom Eren held within himself as Jean's fingers smoothed out and caressed the apples of his cheeks.

"F—Fine but tomorrow we're going shopping and we're going to stock this place up with all of my dad's cleaning tools of trade!" Eren said suddenly, shocking his boyfriend. "Like hell I'm going to carry that stuff with me everywhere I go!"

As Eren continued to list off item after item of Lysol, scrub and cleaning wipes that the apartment needed, Jean laid there beside him, absentmindedly nodding until Eren broke through his reverie with a firm kiss. It took him long enough, Jean thought and soon, their hands began to work frantically the second he heard Eren whimper in his ear and hips jerk against him.


End file.
